Double Up Me
by LivinLaVidaLou
Summary: Undesireable numder one, has one undesirable secret. The chosen one has chosen to keep it under wraps. The boy who lived, lives a second life.


_New Story time_

_I got this idea from an episode of TrueLife_

_I thought it was an interesting story line_

* * *

_And I hope you do to:)_

Harry was on the train back to Hogwarts after five long years of terror there, and he was looking forwards to thins year. This was the year that he could actually enjoy all Hogwarts had to offer. He wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, he had defeated him last year. He thought his sixth year would be the best of them all, with no worries. But now Harry has a whole new set of worries, ones not threatening the wizardry world, but ones eating him up inside.

_Why did this have to happen,_ he thought, _why now_.

Harry had always had these feelings, ones he had never shown before, ones he had hidden from himself. He didn't know why he suppressed them, because now they were coming back stronger then ever. Maybe if he just told someone, then they wouldn't be all bottled up inside of him.

_But how can I tell anyone,_ he thought, _they wouldn't understand. I'll just keep it to myself for a little while._

"Whats wrong Harry?" A voice said coming from the other side of the compartment. Harry jumped, he had forgotten about everyone else in the compartment with him. He looked over to where the voice had come from, it was Hermione.

"I'm fine." Harry lied to her, she still looked suspiciously at him.

"You seem bothered, and you were gazing outside of that window for ages." She informed him.

"I-Its just going to be really different, you know? I mean nothing going to bother us this year." Harry wasn't technically lying, he was thinking about that too.

"What, you want You-Know-who to come back?" Ron asked him.

"No, that's the least I want." Harry told him.

"Then cheer up! This is one of two of our years. Think about it we can hit on all the girls we want and not worry about them getting killed later." Ron mused happily._ I don't want to hit on girls,_ Harry thought on the inside, but on the outside he agreed and even high-fived Ron.

"Honestly you two? Shouldn't you be worrying about making it to your 7th year? You still have to do classes and study and-" Hermione started.

"And beg you to do all our work for us?" Harry finished for her, she rolled her eyes at them and went back to reading one of her new school books.

"And we can't forget about Quidditch, Captain!" Ron said excitedly slapping Harry on the back.

"You expect on spot on the team?" Harry said seriously, Ron looked worried at him, then Harry said, "Well don't expect it you already got it!" They laughed and shouted about that for a while, until the person Harry wanted to see least walked in.

"Do you twits mind keeping it down? There are actually important things going on with some important people." Draco Malfoy said standing himself up straight and dignified.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry told him, they looked straight in each other eyes.

"Watch yourself Potter, I'm a prefect this year, and _you know how badly I want_ _you _in detention." Draco threatened.

"_Meet _my friend 'I don't care' Malfoy, no if you'd just leave_ me _and Ron have an all star Quidditch to talk about_._" Harry snarled back

"You'll have to start practicing _tonight_, if you want to beat my team this year." Draco spat

Harry laughed, "_Yeah,_ right." Draco motioned Crabbe and Goyle out of the room and slammed their compartment door behind them. The room was quiet for a moment.

"What the hell was that about?"Ron asked, finally.

"What was what about?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You and- and Malfoy." Ron stated.

"What about us?" Harry said, slowly moving his wand behind his back.

"I-I don't know, never mind." Ron said, he placed his head slowly into his hand when Ginny came in.

Harry couldn't help but feel lightheaded around her. He only felt that way for one other person, but that was unimportant right now. He knew he was not supposed to have Ginny, she was off limits, she was Ron's sister. It bothered him that he could not have her, now that she was no longer dating anybody. Harry had always had feelings for her, but could never express them or tell anybody, it would go straight back to Ron.

"Hello everyone." She said lightly as she sat next to Hermione. Everyone answered her greeting. "I just saw Malfoy walk out, what did he say?"

"Just a bunch of rubbish and such to Harry." Hermione answered.

"I can;t believe after all you've done for him, Harry, he'd still have the nerve to treat you like that." Ginny fumed. She was right, it was last year, they had been helping him during the battle, but Harry really helped him after:

_The death eaters that had lived had seen Draco betray the Dark Lord, and they were after his blood. They chased him throughout the castle, throwing every spell they could at him. Harry had just been coming from Dumbledore's old office and had seen them run by. He followed under the invisibility cloak. They had cornered him, half of Harry wanted to see him jinxed, the other half wanted to help. One urge was stronger then the other and he threw off his invisibility cloak and called to the Death Eaters. They turned around and saw him one shouted, "There he is, lets finish the Dark Lords work." Harry had successfully gotten their attention, but he had a flaw in his plan, now they wanted to kill him. Harry ran until he faced and empty wall, a Death Eater cursed him, then another one, and another. Harry could not even stand anymore, he knew he was going to die, there was nothing he could __do about it. He closed his eyes and waited, when he suddenly felt someone pull his shirt. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a room. He strained to sit himself up when he realized he was already resting on something, but he could not see it. He looked around and gasped. Draco had just taken off the invisibility cloak and had rested Harry on his lap. "I took the cloak and followed. I made it into the Room of Requirement and pulled you in." Draco explained. "Thanks" Harry panted, having had all the breath taken out of him." "You saved me first." Draco told him. They sat looking at each other for a while, then smiled._

"You almost died for that troll, and now he is picking with you again." Ginny said, waking Harry out of his flashback.

"It's kind of a mutual thing now, we both saved each other." Harry explained for the umpteenth time.

"You saved him first, he owned you." Hermione said as she always did.

OoOoOoOo

Once they reached Hogwarts they had the best dinner Harry had ever had. Well, it was the same dinner they always serve, but it tasted better to Harry now that Voldemort was off his mind. They were walking to the Common room when Harry spotted Ginny far ahead of them. He made up a story to Ron and Hermione and ran after her. Playfully, he grabbed her and took her aside from the crowds into a different corridor. As soon as she saw who had grabbed her she punched Harry in the stomach.

"You scared the crap out of me." She told him, crossing her arms.

"It was just a joke." Harry laughed through the pain.

"Well, what do you want?" She questioned him.

"Well, now that, Voldemort is gone, I feel like, I can. I mean you wouldn't be in danger. And I like you, and I was wondering-" Harry stuttered.

"Are you asking me on a date, Harry?" Ginny suggested, arms still crossed.

"Only if you'll say yes." Harry said, with a nervous look on his face.

Ginny smiled, "Well then I guess we're going on a date." Harry exhaled deeply.

"But about Ron-" Harry started.

"Who says he has to know." Ginny said slyly as she walked away from him.

OoOoOoOo

That night Harry met with the person he was not supposed to. He walked into a dark room, and called out to them.

"You're really late." the voice said.

"I'm sorry, I had to get away from everyone." Harry explained.

"I wish we could tell them." The voice said.

"No one would understand, I'm not sure we even get what is going on." Harry said moving closer to the person.

"I understand completely, it's just this whole double life idea, it might be hard to maintain."

"I know, but its what we have to do for now, keep our regular life and this life secret." Harry said getting so close he could hole the other person hand. "For now." The other person came out of the dark, and there in the part light was the full figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Until everyone else we know can accept and get it." He said, with that he and Harry moved in closer to each other until their lips locked.

_What a twist:)_

_Hoped you liked it :)_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLavIdaLou_


End file.
